For the love of Leo
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Two guys both of them are after Leo, but who will get him. Yaoi you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: YAOI you know the drill, you no likey then get lost.**

**A/N: I'm sorry but this had to be done. Its like someone did inception on me and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I honestly couldn't get anything else done. So here it is: my very first Lab Rats fanfiction.**

**You guys remember Clayton Harrington, right. You know that super rich spoiled guy from the episode **_**The Bionic 500**_**. Everybody knows Marcus and I love Leo so this is how I came up with this weird insanity. This is a ChasexLeo = Chaseo. Why? Because they look like they'd be really cute. Plus if I ever got to read a lemon about them, I honestly think it would be super hot. **

**Apologies for grammar, spelling and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters.**

Clayton sat on the plush leather chair clicking away on the keyboard, there was a very large monitor mounted on the wall in front of him. The screen glowed brightly in the dimly lit room as numbers and symbols appeared on the screen.

This was an average night for the multi-trillionaire heir. Everyday he would wake up in his high quality posture pedic mattress on his all mahogany bed complete with Egyptian cotton sheets then he'd get ready for school in his beautiful tailored bathroom, made from all imported marble with gold faucet's and crystalised glass mirrors. Then he'd go to school in one of his fathers many many cars with a lunch made by the best chef in the country, which would be served by his own private staff in the cafeteria.

Then he'd go home after school have dinner with his father in whichever one of the many dining rooms they had in their home, do his homework which was really child's play as far as he was concerned. Watch television on one of the hundreds of big screen TV's in their house. Sometimes he'd play a game on his state of the art gaming system or lounge by the pool while being waited on by their staff.

Yes, Clayton Harrington had the life that most people would kill for. And he'd be lying if he said that he didn't love being a Harrington, after all the life of a Harrington had a lot of perks. But there was something missing

Clayton put in a few more co-ordinates and pressed enter. He waited while the computer searched fingers drumming impatiently on the desk. Finally after thirty seconds of searching their families private satellite found its target. The image of a large house filled the screen, more specifically the Davenport household.

He started typing again until the image enhanced and zoomed into an empty living room. "Where's Leo?"

Leo Dooley, the object of Clayton's obsession for quite a while now. There was nothing exceptionally special about Leo other than his freakishly short height for a boy of his age. He didn't do sports, he didn't have the best grades in school, he wasn't popular and didn't even have half the money that Clayton had.

So why was the heir obsessed with young mr. Dooley?

Sadly its the tragic cliché of the rich boy who wanted what he couldn't have.

Although Clayton didn't see it as a cliché. He saw it as some unspoken rule in the universe that's been broken. He was the richest person he knew, handsome and highly intelligent. So why couldn't he have Leo?!

He didn't understand why Leo kept ignoring him, everyone else threw themselves at Clayton's feet singing his praises. Yet Leo barely acknowledge's his presence and when he does its usually to exchange insults. Why did he have to be so difficult?

Clayton has tried everything. Boasting about his families many estate's, flaunting their riches in front of the boy, he even offered Leo a ride in his fathers brand new Bugatti and he still got turned down.

Even the box car race between his father and the Davenports was an attempt to get Leo's attention, however Clayton places the blame for that one on his father for losing the race.

Jameson, the Harrington's butler, says that he's trying too hard and that parading his fortune in front of Leo will just make the boy dislike him even more. Apparently flaunting your money makes others feel bad about themselves.

Clayton didn't want to make Leo feel bad... O.K maybe he did. But that's just cause he wants him to feel inferior enough to see how absolutely perfect Clayton was and beg him to take Leo in. Make him his and show him the good life, he wanted Leo to worship him like everyone else did.

Is that too much to ask?

"Hey! Hey! Chase could you slow down, beautiful bruises easily."

Clayton looked up to see Leo being dragged into the living room by that other Davenport kid, Chase apparently his name is. He was dressed strangely, in what looked like some kind of tech-ed out spandex suit.

"Oh so NOW you bruise easily?" Chase dragged Leo to the couch tossing him on the red seat. "What happened to 'LEO DOOLEY TO THE RESCUE'?"

"He's off duty." The shorter boy said staring up at the other, making Chase give an exasperated sigh. Leo smiled, "C'mon you've gotta admit that was a pretty cool grand entrance."

Chase sat down next to him, "Leo I thought we talked about this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus was standing against a tree about a hundred yards away from the Davenport household. For once he wasn't scheming the bionic family's demise, today he was there to see Leo.

Leo Dooley, the pain in the ass who wouldn't stop getting in the way of Marcus's plans. Ever since he met Adam, Bree and Chase, Leo's done nothing but ruin every single one of his plots. Even before the boy found out that he was bionic he never trusted Marcus or even liked him for that matter. So why was he using his X-ray vision to see him?

Because Marcus was obsessed.

Leo, that stupid kid didn't know when to give up, never gave into his threats and even had the nerve to insult Marcus. Regardless of the fact that he knew the bionic teen could tear him to shreds in a heart beat.

What was his problem anyway?

Its not like he was after his mom, just the Davenports. So why was Leo so damn loyal to them?

Yeah, yeah Leo told him about the whole family thing that the boy seemed to be so convinced of. The idiot.

What made Adam, Bree and Chase so much better than him anyway? He was bionic too, hell he had all of their powers combined and Leo still chose to get in his way.

Marcus wasn't exactly sure what he wanted from Leo. He'd never had any brothers or sisters and his father wasn't exactly what you would call... the parental type. Leo's devotion to his "family" has always been impressive, even when the boy was staring death in the face. He'd rather stand, fight and probably die than watch them get hurt.

Was that what Marcus wanted?

"Hey! Hey! Chase could you slow down, beautiful bruises easily."

Their back and from a mission by the looks of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh so NOW you bruise easily?" Chase dragged Leo to the couch tossing him on the red seat. "What happened to 'LEO DOOLEY TO THE RESCUE'?"

"He's off duty." The shorter boy said staring up at the other, making Chase give an exasperated sigh. Leo smiled, "C'mon you've gotta admit that was a pretty cool grand entrance."

Chase sat down next to him, "Leo I thought we talked about this."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you hungry cause I am starving, who wants pizza!" The shorter boy said quickly jumping off the couch and made for the kitchen when Chase grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Leo I'm serious." The bionic teen said sternly eyes fixed on the boy beside him.

Leo matched his gaze, "What was I supposed to do, Chase? Let you guys get killed while I watched the whole thing on Big D's HD monitors."

"You could have called mr. Davenport, he would've sent one of the drones-"

"And it would have been too late." Leo finished giving Chase his 'stop trying to rationalise everything look'.

"You're not bionic like us, you could get seriously hurt. You could've gotten hurt tonight."

"But I didn't, everything worked out because," at this Leo stretched out his arms in the hero pose and spoke in the deepest voice he could manage, "LEO DOOLEY SAVED THE DAY!"

Chase chuckled, "Well I'd appreciate it if Leo Dooley stopped showing up in the middle of missions."

"Fine," Leo gave a sigh and leaned back on the couch, "how about this, I won't show up-and save you guys-unless Big D is unavailable."

"And there are absolutely no other options." Chase added.

Leo rolled his eyes, "And there are absolutely no other options. There, you happy?"

The bionic teen narrowed his eyes, "Why do I feel like you're going to show up anyway?"

"Because you're a very paranoid man?"

"Leo," Chase took his hand and leaned forward slightly, "I don't want you getting hurt or even worse."

"I won't. Chase you can't expect me to just sit here and do nothing when my family is in trouble."

"I know, just promise me you'll try to be safer next time."

Leo smiled, "I promise. Seriously though, I am starving and malnutrition is not good for this face." He turned on the seat, to face the other direction. "MOM! WHAT'S FOR-"

He was cut off when Chase grabbed his chin and turned his face back before smashing his lips against Leo's. Chase pushed the shorter teen back onto the couch, he slipped his tongue into his mouth and kissed Leo senseless.

When the need came to breathe he pulled back, Chase smiled at the dazed look on the others face.

"What...was-was that for?" Leo asked in between panting breaths.

"That's for scaring me."

Leo grinned at the teen above him, "You've gotta admit that was an awesome entrance."

Chase sat back giving Leo his 'are you serious' look, "You crashed the bionic car through the front door, set off the automatic flame thrower security system and had to eject through the cars roof."

"I know, awesome right?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus stood there in shock, horror and disbelief etched on his face as he stood gaping under the tree.

"They're... They-"

Why didn't he notice this before, sure it wasn't exactly obvious but he should've known. Should've seen this coming.

Marcus sat down on the ground with a thud. X-ray eyes still active, he watched as Chase dragged Leo away to somewhere else in the house. Seeing as how he couldn't see them anymore he, guessed that they went down to the lab. The bionic teen thought about what bothered him the most, the fact that he saw Leo's supposed brother kiss him or the fact that it was Chase kissing Leo instead of him kissing the boy.

He's never thought of Leo that way before, sure the thought had crossed his mind but the boy was always so hung up on Janelle, Marcus just assumed that he was straight. But now that he knows that Leo is at the very least bi, his perspective on him changed quite a bit.

Marcus stood up and ran for his evil lair at bionic speed, he had a new mission.

Get rid of the Davenports to get Leo Dooley.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A very loud man-scream echoed throughout the entire Harrington estate, which meant it was pretty loud. Clayton was fuming.

"So that's why he's resisting me?!"

Clayton didn't understand, weren't they brothers? Not by blood, but brothers none the less.

Was this why Leo always seemed to be joined with those three by the hip. Clayton was so upset he completely forgot the weird conversation he heard about missions and bionic cars and chose to focus on his anger.

The heir didn't understand, what did Chase have that he didn't? Nothing that's what!

Clayton Harrington always gets what he wants, just cause Leo refused him a few times and is now involved with someone else does not mean this is over.

Not by a long shot.

"DAAAD!"

**The End.**

**One shot complete: it was fun to write.**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey so I wasn't planning on doing another chapter for this. But after a few requests I decided why not. Although I'm gonna be honest I'm not sure how far this is going to go.**

**Most of this fic will be MarcusxLeo= Marceo and Chaseo, Clayton is really just going to be a side show but I do have plans for him. **

**Pre bionic showdown.**

**Apologies for spelling, grammar, OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own lab rats or any of it's characters.**

Monday morning. Leo stood next to his locker, slipping a book through the steel frame. Adam, Bree and Chase were standing next to him. Talking loudly about their last mission.

"My favourite part was when Leo fell on his face after he ejected from the bionic car." Adam said before laughing loudly.

"Nononono no no," Bree interrupted, "The best part is when he got thrown across the room by one of the henchmen." The bionic siblings started laughing again ignoring Leo's annoyed glare.

"Hey, let's not forget the part where Leo SAVED you from getting killed." The shorter boy said stuffing a book in his bag.

"Yes you did save us," Chase nodded before he finished. "Just before you fell down the stairs." They all started laughing again.

RING!

The school bell rang loudly echoing through the halls. Bree gave a sigh, "I have to go, I have an english essay to give in. See you guys later." She disappeared down the hallway just before Adam left too, saying something about a magic fountain next to his history class.

Leo turned towards Chase, absently reaching for another book in his locker. "I thought you were angry, because I showed up last night."

"I am," By now the hallways were empty, the bionic teen spoke leaning against a metal door. "but I figured the teasing and insults will make you think twice about showing up again."

Leo glared at him, "It's not gonna work."

Chase leaned forward giving an exasperated sigh, "Leo you promised."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll stay safe." The shorter boy said rolling his eyes.

Chase gave him a chaste peck on the lips, "Good. I have to get to class, I'll see you later." Before walking off to class.

Leo slumped letting out a deep breath. He's not exactly sure how this thing with Chase started, but he knew that he didn't hate it.

It'd been two months, so far the only person who knew was Big D and that's only cause he caught them making out in Chase's capsule once. It didn't bother the scientist all that much, although he seemed more concerned with the bionic capsule and what they were doing in it.

Leo still maintains that, it was not his idea.

As for the rest of the family, it's not like they were trying to hide it or anything. It just never came up and no one seemed to notice anything different so no one ever asked. Adam and Bree would probably be O.K with it, the only person Leo was worried about was his mom.

Tasha has had her heart set on Janelle since the crush that Leo had on her a while back, there was no way to know how she would react.

As for Janelle, things just didn't work out as well as they should have and at this point they were just close friends.

"Hey Leo."

"ARHHHH!" Leo screamed at the voice, it was one he knew all too well. He whirled around pressing his back against the lockers behind him to face...

Marcus.

The evil teen stood there staring at the boy with a smirk on his face.

"Hey there dr. Evil," Leo said nervously eyes darting around the hall, only to find them completely empty. "How ya doing?"

"Oh I'm fine, how about you?" Marcus took a few steps forward leaving a foot of space between them.

"Actually I'm running late for class so if you'll excuse me." Leo turned to make a run for it, but Marcus quickly put both his hands on either side of the boy's head before he could get away.

"Oh I think you still have a few minutes."

The boy squeaked, "No I don't."

Marcus leaned forward, warm breath ghosted across the boys face. "Yes. You. Do."

Leo tried to pull himself together, he might be completely defenceless against Marcus and his bionics but he can still defend himself... Or at least distract the other teen long enough for him to get away. "What do you want Marcus?"

"You."

"What?!" Leo's eyes were wide. What is he talking about?

"You'll see," Marcus leaned back with that ridiculous eyebrow of his raised. "Be behind the gym after school."

"Why?"

Marcus smirked, "Just be there. Alone, if I even smell Adam, Bree or... Chase, you'll be sorry."

With that the bionic teen walked away. Leaving a rattled Leo behind. What was that and was it just his imagination or did Marcus basically growl Chase's name.

Leo leaned against his locker, now he has that guy to deal with. You'd think that bullies, bionic or not, would come up with something more original than 'Behind the gym after school.'

He wasn't happy about being alone with Marcus, but at this point the evil teen had all the cards. No one knew he was bionic, no one believed Leo and if he tells anyone his secret he could put his whole family in danger.

At least there was one thing he was grateful for. Since Bree was hanging out with Ethan, Adam usually went home and buried his head in a mountain of food and Chase had chess club. He could go and meet Marcus without anyone getting worried.

"This is going to be a very long day." Leo sighed closing his locker, before walking to class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Actually, the day wasn't all that long.

Math's was pretty good so was english, history and even gym (the gym teacher arrived late and they ended up hanging out the last ten minutes). And if it wasn't for those weird glances Marcus kept giving him and Chase, science would have been good too.

Leo stood leaning against the gym's brick wall, tapping his foot on the pavement. He was nervous, it was rare for Marcus to actually go to Leo first. Usually the bionic teen, would catch Leo trying to interfere in one of his scheme's first.

But Leo doesn't remember stumbling into any evil plans lately.

That's not a good sign

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe he'll beat him within an inch of his life instead of just killing him.

"Hey Leo."

"ARGHHH!" Leo's eyes snapped open and he screamed frantically moving away from the voice, clutching the wall as if it would save him.

Marcus was standing in front of him, the bionic teens backpack was tossed carelessly on the ground next to him.

Hands in his pockets Marcus smirked at the boy, "Surprised too see me?"

"No!" Leo said defiantly, "You told me to be here, so what do you want? I'm a busy man."

"Tell me Leo, why is it that you're always so prepared to protect Adam, Bree and Chase?" Marcus started walking towards him, staring at Leo with intense eyes.

Leo shrank back against the wall, "I already told you, its because their my family."

"Family?" Marcus raised an eyebrow at the boy, "Does that include Chase too?"

"Of course that includes Chase!" Why wouldn't it include Chase? What's going on-

Leo's thought's came to an abrupt stop when he realised that Marcus was standing a few inches away, staring down at him. He swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. "What do you want Marcus?"

"I already told you what I want," the bionic teen leaned forward bringing his face less than an inch in front of Leo's, "I want you."

Leo's eyes went wide and he froze. Marcus was giving him 'the look'. A look he's only gotten from Chase when they were alone and the super genius wanted to...

Uh oh.

"I-I... Uhm," Leo lifted his arm and gave it a quick glance, "Well would you look at the time, I am running late. If I don't get going my mom is gonna come and get me, you know how mom's are." The boy laughed nervously and tried to run but Marcus stopped him. One arm against the wall blocking his way.

Marcus leaned towards his ear, hot breath brushing over the shell, "You can't run forever Leo."

"Running? I'm not running, I just really have to go home." He started poking at the bionic teens arm, "So if you'll just excuse me."

"Fine," Marcus said giving a dramatic sigh as he pulled back, "Just remember, I want you Leo. And no matter what it takes I will have you."

The bionic teen picked up his back pack and gave Leo one last smirk, before he disappeared moving at bionic speed.

As soon as the other was gone, Leo slumped against the wall taking a deep breath.

As if things could get any worse!

**A/N: so that's it suggestions appreciated. **

**I'm a bit worried about Marcus in this one, so tell me did I do good?**

**By the way I got a request to do a Chaseo lemon and I thought of an interesting angle for a lemon in this fic, but I want to know what you think first. Do I add a lemon scene or do I keep this citrus free.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so I finished this earlier and decided to put it up today, no point in waiting, right?**

**We start with a fresh perspective on the situation. Before going back to Leo.**

**Lemon or no Lemon that was the question. I decided to go with a suggestion from AngelGoneDevil69. It'll be written separately but posted around the same time as when it happens in the fic.**

**By the way thanks for all the reviews **

**Apologies spelling grammar OOCness**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapter cause I own nothing.**

Adam liked Leo.

Not _like _like, but he liked him. He's always been protective of the boy, after all Leo's the first friend that he's ever had, the first friend any of the bionic siblings have ever had.

So naturally he always tries to look out for him, even if he doesn't show it. That's how he noticed the change between Chase and Leo.

Contrary to popular belief Adam wasn't stupid. He just doesn't think things all the way through before he says or does them.

It wasn't hard to figure out exactly what was happening between them, they weren't exactly hiding it just... being subtle.

It started off slow.

First Chase started hanging out with Leo a lot more than usual. His excuse was always, "I'm helping him with homework." Or "If I don't help Leo out, he'll end up hurting himself."

Neither he or Bree bought any of those excuses. Leo was smart, even if he messes up sometimes he wouldn't need help with homework. But they didn't say anything, Bree would just shrug it off and Adam would just smile.

Then Chase would insist on staying up late with the boy apparently working on one of mr. Davenport's inventions.

Then came the stares, when Leo wasn't looking and the awkward silence when he caught Chase staring. Adam guessed that Chase had made a move by that point.

After a while Leo was the one who started staring earning a smirk from Chase whenever the super genius caught him.

Last but not least, there was that time a while back during dinner. Leo kept his eyes on the plate in front of him, defiantly trying to avoid eye contact with Chase who looked way too smug for his own good. Strangely enough Leo was walking around with a limp for two days after that.

Even though Adam could guess why that was, he just chose not to think about it.

All in all, Adam didn't really mind. They both seemed happy so at this point their relationship didn't look like a problem.

Well mostly anyway. Chase always got a little edgy whenever Leo showed up during a mission, although he'd never jeopardise a mission if he could help it. He did get a little panicky when the boy suddenly appeared.

Chase was also seemed to be very possessive, despite the fact that Adam was sure his brother didn't have any competition as far as Leo was concerned.

You know except for Clayton, but Chase didn't know about that. It was a confusing day when Adam watched as the heir started hitting on an oblivious Leo.

Adam sat on one of the stools in the kitchen, turning his plate around as he tried to decide on what to eat first, when Leo walked through the door.

"Hey Leo."

"ARGHHH!" The boy screamed as he turned around, back pressed against the front door.

Adam laughed, "You look like you're about to pee your pants."

Leo glared at him, chest rising and falling as he breathed deeply. "Ha ha."

"So what's up." The bionic teen carefully lifted his sandwich careful not to let anything fall out.

"N-nothing," Leo made his way over to Adam and sat next to him, "you just surprised me." He picked a fry off of the others plate, chewing slowly.

"Yeah," Adam mumbled with a full mouth, "So where were you, I didn't see you after school?"

"I-... I just had something, I needed to take care of."

"What?"

The boy started laughing nervously, "Nothing important."

They were quiet for a while, until Leo spoke.

"Is Chase back yet?"

"No." Leo gave a sigh of relief, surprising him quite a bit. Usually Leo was glad to have Chase around, so what was going on?

"He'll probably be back soon though, dork club is only supposed to be an hour today." Adam said watching the boy for an reaction, which he got.

Leo quickly got off the stool and made for the stairs, "I'm going to my room."

That was weird.

Adam finished his food and put his dishes in the sink. Leo seemed upset, why Leo was upset Adam didn't know. But he guessed that it had something to do with Chase.

Just then the front door opened.

"Hey Adam." Chase closed the door before walking across the room, "I have to get to the lab. Brian Finkle thinks his artificial prosthetic leg can beat my working life sized model of the human circulatory system, just cause his prosthetic is made from twigs and leaves." He scoffed, "as if!"

"Hey Chase, did something happen with Leo?" Adam asked before the super genius could reach the elevator.

"With Leo, no. Why?"

Adam shrugged, "He looked kinda shaken up when he got here."

Concern flashed in Chase's eyes, "What happened?"

"I dunno, he didn't say anything."

Chase abruptly turned and made a beeline for the stairs, obviously heading straight for Leo's room.

Why hasn't anyone else noticed this?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what just happened.

He was confused. Marcus wanted him? Wanted him like _that_?

Why?!

As far as Leo knew they hated each other, so what changed. Just last friday he was exchanging insults with the evil teen and now, he likes him?

How?

Wasn't Marcus straight and even if he wasn't straight, why him? Marcus never showed that kind of interest in him before, so why now?

Maybe he was just messing with him.

That's it, Marcus was just trying to mess with him, he couldn't get rid of Leo so now he was just trying to get under his skin.

Oh the double meaning in that simple phrase.

Leo cringed.

One part of him still felt a little confused. It was a part of him that he didn't know existed.

Did he like Marcus back?

Until two months ago Leo thought he was straight and as far as he knew he still was. It's just... Chase was different. He hasn't thought about other guys that way before. Chase is the only guy he's attracted to.

So how does he feel about Marcus?

He's O.K as far as looks are concerned, he isn't ugly. He's actually really-

'Stop that!'

Leo shook his head, trying to clear his head of those obviously wrong thoughts. He didn't like Marcus, he couldn't like Marcus.

Marcus was evil.

He made it his life's mission to destroy Adam, Bree and Chase. Now was not the time to develop weird feelings for the enemy.

Suddenly his door opened and Chase walked in. Leo's eyes widened for a moment, he really didn't want to see Chase right now.

"Leo what's wrong?" Chase walked across the room and sat down next to him a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing, why?" Leo asked staring up at the other, not making a move from where he was.

Chase didn't look convinced, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Leo said giving a sigh, "How was chess club?"

"Don't change the subject and tell me the truth, Adam said that you were shaken up earlier and I can tell something's wrong."

Sometimes Leo hates how smart Chase is.

"I... I just ran into Trent after school." When Leo saw the look on Chase's face he quickly finished, "They didn't do anything, just the usual brainless insults."

"You know if you joined some of the clubs I'm in, we could walk home together."

"You're kidding me right. I am way too good-looking to join any of your lame clubs."

"They are not lame!"

"Oh yeah," the boy started, "the chess club, the physics club, chemistry club, mathletes. Unlike you I have a reputation to uphold."

"Really?" Chase turned to ly on his side facing Leo, "And what kind of reputation is that?"

"The handsome, dashing, irresistible, so cool he's hot Leo Dooley."

Chase laughed before he leaned down and gave the boy a quick kiss, "Yes, we wouldn't want to ruin you're oh so immaculate reputation."

"Exactly." Leo smiled. Chase leaned down for another kiss but this time he didn't pull back. He moved until he was on top of Leo hands braced on either side of the boy's head.

This Leo is used to. This was normal, well as normal as it could be.

Whatever he felt for Marcus, was nothing but confusion caused by the situation. Not that he felt anything to begin with.

Because this is what he wants.

Chase.

Leo moaned into the kiss, his hands reached up and stroked through the others hair earning a deep groan.

Chase quickly pulled back. "Wait!" The super genius said panting slightly, "I have a science project to finish."

Leo rolled his eyes, "A science project."

Chase sat back, glaring down at the boy. "It's a life size working model of the human circulatory system with a pumping heart and everything, running on nothing but-"

He was interrupted when Leo sat up, gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled, "You are such a nerd."

"I'll make it up to you later. " Chase got off the bed and walked to the door.

"Fine, but we are not doing quantum physics like the last time you tried to 'make it up' to me."

The super genius stopped in the door, "Would you prefer we did biology."

Leo narrowed his eyes, "I take it back, you're not a nerd, you're a perve with a one track mind."

"I was thinking we could cover Darwin's theory of evolution. What were you thinking about?" Chase gave him a wicked grin.

Leo just glared, "Get out already!"

The bionic teen chuckled as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Leo fell back on his bed and smiled.

Yes normal.

Normal is good.

**A/N: No telling when the next one will be out, probably sometime next week. No later than six days from now.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Please review. **


End file.
